Pokemon Contest Challenges
by Asmita De
Summary: May's journey in johto continues


This is my first ever fanfiction and I hope you like it. It's about one of my favorite character in Pokemon, May. It is a pity how the anime series does not feature her and release a serious focussing on May. Ash is a great guy but still... So here's chapter 1-

Chapter 1

May looked at her brother Max eating so heartily, not a care in the world. Perhaps for the first time ever in her life she was feeling so less hungry. She turned the food with the fork, with a million things in her mind. Travelling alone will be tortuous and difficult, not to mention sort of lonely. She tried to concentrate on the near future, her homecoming and their reunion with their parents, but somehow she thought about Drew and Solidad and Harley and the thoughts came crashing down on her one after the other much like the waves in the sea.

"Hey, what's up May? " Max asks almost nonchalantly with a hint of worry in his dark brown eyes.

"Nothing, I was just thinking about what all challenges I've got to face in Johto and how it will feel to travel without you, Brock and Ash. " May sighed. Her brother said that everything will turn out well and she'll get used to it.

"I guess you are right,Max"

She returned her Pokemon into their pokeballs and went to bed. She was burnt out, after all.

The next day they arrived at Petalburg port right on time for which May and Max were grateful.

Their Mom, Caroline gave a huge squeal of delight and hugged them both tightly. It was a wonder that May did not break any ribs. Norman picked Max up and ruffled May's hair.

"Dad, I thought you were at the Gym" Max said.

"Took a day off to greet my wonderful kids. It is a special day of course. "

Then the family ate breakfast together, laughing and chatting. May didn't mention her plans. She had just said they were coming home and not let a word slip about what she would do after that. She didn't want to ruin the moment at the table when everyone looked so snug as a bug in a rug. She sat in deep cogitation about how and when she would break the news to them.

Lost in her thought May failed to catch the words her Mom said to her.

"May!" Her Mom said emphatically.

This was enough to break May's chain of thought. She apologized and asked her Mom to repeat what she had said.

"I said a boy called Drew called you when you weren't here. Said that he needed to speak to you. He was pretty handsome too... " Caroline smiled.

"Drew? But how did he know that I am home?"

This was something new. The last time she had seen Drew, he walked away waving in the sunset. She didn't remember telling him anything about going home. There is a possibility that he called Ash but he didn't have Ash's number. So how did he know? Unless her Mom was mistaken or it was someone other than the Drew she knew.

"Mom, are you sure it was Drew?Was he a guy with green hair and green eyes? "

"Yeah, I am pretty sure his name was Drew. He had a Rosalia by his side."

Now there wasn't a trace of dubiety in May's mind. She decided to drop the topic. There was too much to think about anyway. That evening, May said to her Dad and Mom that she planned to leave for Johto in two days and that she planned to travel alone. Her parents said that they would think about it. Norman was proud that his daughter was finally growing up and stop depending on others. But her Mom was worried about her. Seeing Caroline's look made Norman to tell May that he would think about it.

The next morning Norman told May that she could travel alone provided that she take care of herself and be safe.

"Don't worry Dad, I have my Pokemon. It's not that I don't have friends."

Norman and Caroline smiled at each other and at their daughter's ingenuity and simplicity.

For her Johto journey May decided to take Blaziken, Bulbusaur, Squirtle and Eevee with her. On a clear Summer day after a brief goodbye to her family, which was filled with tears on both sides and hopes and aspirations in the very atmosphere which engulfed them. Seeing her Mom, Dad and Max growing smaller with every step she took, May knew that she would never let them down. She loved them and they loved her and it gave her the confidence that she needed.

When she reached Petalburg port, she saw her ship in the distance. It was called Destiny. Oh how ironic.

May boarded the ship and within a few minutes it took off or so it seemed to May. She had to reach Daffodil town in the north of Hoenn from where she had to board a ship to Azalea town. Overall, it was a two day trip. It still felt strange to May to be on her own. At times she would often turn around to look when someone said something close by. She had to remind herself that this was the best decision and her friends couldn't always be there for her. She missed them terribly. She decided to call them from Azalea to satisfy herself and also to check how they were doing. She also thought about Drew and thinking about him made her miss even **him. **She thought about how Solidad had once said that he talked a lot about her and that he's got feelings for her. May reprimanded herself for drifting away in her thoughts and told herself not to be stupid in future. Drew is her friend and she didn't want to ruin that.

On the second ship from Daffodil town, May got a pleasant surprise. She was running down the port and the ship was almost about to leave. She caught it just in time. By the time she reached the deck, may was out of breath and panting like a horse. Suddenly she saw someone hand out a glass of water in front of her.

"Drink this. It will make you feel better" May drank it without even looking at the person who offered it. She felt relieved and turned to thank the person who gave her the succour in the time of need. Her beautiful sapphire eyes turned wide and she felt rapturous when she saw who the person was.

Sorry, super short. But I will update soon. Please review.


End file.
